Whether performed by a professional or by the person that cleans the house, as many a person can attest dealing with a messy bathroom is an unsanitary and thankless task. Regarding one task in particular one may long wait in vain for a volunteer who is willing to clean a toilet bowl.
The rather revolting bodily waste, stains, and other mineral deposits make the task of actually obtaining a clean and hygienic toilet is difficult to accomplish. Obtaining the proper deodorizers and cleaners as well as the required brushes for the task at hand can be difficult and time consuming. Then, actually cleaning the toilet, particularly its bowl, is trying. Many times cleaning with a strong sanitizing solution is necessary and, most unfortunately, repeated scrubbing and wiping is usually required.
Therefore, a device that makes cleaning a toilet bowl easier and faster would be advantageous. Preferably such a device would enable a hygienic and easy way to clean a toilet bowl. Preferably such a device would reduce or eliminate human contact with a toilet.